Paint A Picture
by that-awkward-fangirl
Summary: Sokka and Toph take a midnight stroll. Sokka figures out his true feelings for Toph with a little help from Yue. Tokka. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


While they walked away from the clearing where they made camp and into the forest , Sokka couldn't help but notice that under the moonlight, Toph looked so...so...fragile, a...and small but most of all...beautiful.

Sokka thought Toph looked beautiful. He thought everything about her made her beautiful. Her flowing, raven hair, her faded pale green eyes. He loved the way she would blow her bangs out of the way when she was frustrated and that lopsided grin of hers. He loved how she could make up a nickname on the spot. He loved her sarcasm and her love of meat (I mean come on! Who wouldn't like that in a girl?). He loved it when she showed her soft, girly side. The side she only showed to him. It made him feel special.

'Snoozles?' Toph waved her hand in front of Sokkas face. 'Anyone home? '

Sokka realized he had been lost in his thoughts. His thoughts about Toph to be presice.

He looked at the young girl. Her pale skin seemed to illuminate under the moons influence. It was like Yue had been trying to tell Sokka something since the first time he meat Toph but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He continued to look at Toph for quite some time.

'Any reason why you're staring at me, Boomerang Boy?' Toph asked, with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

'I...I was'nt staring!' Sokka protested

'Yeah, you kinda were' Toph said bluntly. Sokka began to blush a deep volcano red. He was glad Toph couldn't see him blushing because she would never let him live it down.

'I was staring because...um...because...youlookprettytoday' Sokka mumbled. His face turned redder than before.

Toph felt a blush creep along her face. Did Sokka just call her pretty? Sokka just called her, The Blind Bandit, pretty! She felt her own heartbeat start racing at the thought.

'Um...gee...thanks Sokka, I would say something back but... I don't really know what you look like.'

Sokka let out a nervous laugh. Toph smiled her lopsided grin.

The pair were plunged into silence, but both noted that this was not an uncomfortable one. They were both happy just to be in each other's presence. A few more moments passed, when Toph heard Sokka gasp.

'What is it?' She asked trying (and failing) to keep interest and what seemed to be worry out of her voice.

' You called me Sokka!' Sokka exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head, like it was the most surprising thing he had ever heard.

The next thing he knew was that Toph's fist was connecting with his shoulder. Hard.

'Owwwww, what was that for?' Sokka half-shouted, while rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

A scowl swept across Toph's face. 'That was for worrying me Meathead! I thought there was something wrong.'

'_I thought you needed me_' she thought.

Sokka looked at Toph and saw the genuine concern in her face. He smiled at her beauty and finally realized what Yue had been trying to tell him.

'Careful Toph, you're making it seem like you actually care!' Sokka said in a teasing tone.

'Careful Sokka, you're making it seem like you actually want me to punch you again' Toph replied in a snide tone.

'Touché' Sokka said while raising his arms into a surrendering position. Toph let out a small giggle. She had never felt this way about a person before. Sure, she knew she had a crush on him but this...this was intense.

She realized she had to tell him how she felt. It was killing her. '_Com'on Toph, stop being such a wimp! You're The Blind Bandit, champion of Earth Rumble 6! You can handle anything..._' She thought. Toph took a deep breath and began.

'S...Sokka?'

'Yes, Toph?' Sokka looked into her milky eyes and knew that he had to tell her soon. Tell her what Yue had helped him realize.

'There's something I need to tell you, Sokka but don't get all awkward and don't stop being my best friend cause if you do I'll punch you and...' Sokka just couldn't stop himself.

He cut Toph short by planting his lips on hers. Her lips felt soft and smooth against his. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. He felt...pure joy.

Toph felt Sokka's lips against hers. She felt both their heartbeats go through the roof. She felt like everything around them had stopped moving. That the world had stopped turning. Just for them. Toph kissed Sokka back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss had deepened dramatically. Sokka lifted her of the ground. Toph didn't care that she couldn't see anymore because she had Sokka. At that moment that's all she needed.

Sokka placed her down and their lips only parted for air. Toph let out another lopsided grin...and punched Sokka in the arm.

'Owwww, Toph I just kissed you and you punch me? Why?' Sokka asked in confusion.

'You didn't let me finish what I was saying' Toph said in a voice that would make you think she was keeping a secret.

'Fine...what were you saying?' Sokka said rubbing his throbbing arm sub-consciously. Toph leaned in close, taking all Sokka's attention. Then Sokka heard the most wondrous words ever spoken to him.

'I was going to say...I love you, Snoozles.' Toph whispered. Sokka smiled a wide grin.

'I love you too Toph'. At that very moment Toph's world just got a lot sunnier. Not that she knew what that meant, but she knew it was a good thing.

Sokka leaned in again for a quick kiss before saying 'We'd better get back to camp. Katara and Aang might be getting worried.'

'Lead the way, Snoozles'

As Toph and Sokka walked back to camp, hand in hand, Sokka looked up at the moon that was gleaming down on them.

'_Thank you Yue_' he thought '_thank you for helping me realize that I care for Toph as more than a best friend and that she's one in a million_'

Right there , at that very moment Sokka swore he could see Yue's face , smiling down on him and Toph as they walked back through the forest.

* * *

As Toph and Sokka got back to the clearing where they made camp, they didn't manage to walk more than another metre before they were practically suffocated in hugs from none other than Katara and Aang.

'What happened, we were both so worried! Don't do that ever again!' Katara said as Sokka and Toph broke free from the embraces.

Sokka looked to Toph with a glint in his eye as if to say 'I told you so'

Aang nudged Katara and nodded his head to the pair's hands. They hadn't realized that their hands were intertwined.

Katara smiled. 'So Sokka finally told Toph, huh?' She whispered to Aang. Aang looked at Toph's face of bliss. 'And Toph finally told Sokka', Aang whispered back.

'We left you guys some dinner, it's over there by the fire' Katara said in a motherly voice. 'Thank you, Sugar Queen' Toph managed to get through her smile. The pair slowly walked over to the fire and began digging into dinner. Momo scurried over with hope twinkling in his eyes.

Aang laughed at this and said in a mock stern voice ' Momo! You've already had your dinner!'

Everyone laughed at this comment, even Appa let out a laugh-like grunt. Soon after Aang and Katara made their way over the fire, sat down besides their friends and soon engaged in conversation.

Half an hour passed before Toph said 'well it's late and I'm going to hit the hay. Don't forget we have training bright n' early, Twinkle Toes!' Toph laid down on her mat and turned away from the rest of the group. 'I think we all should get to sleep. After Aang's finished training tomorrow, we have to continue travelling.' Katara said matter-of-factly. The gAang said their goodnights and settled down.

It was about two in the morning when Sokka felt something hit him in the back. He turned over in his sleeping bag to see Toph sitting up on her mat.

'What do you want Toph?' Sokka hissed sleepily.

'I'm cold' Toph replied. Sokka rolled his eyes. 'She wakes me up at two in the morning, just to tell me she's cold?'

'So?' Sokka grunted. Toph let a grin take over her face. 'Sooo , come here and make me warm Meathead!' Toph whispered. It took a while for Sokka to 'catch Toph's drift'. Toph giggled lightly at Sokka's realization gasp.

Toph felt Sokka unzip his funky smelling sleeping bag and tip-toe over to Tophs mat.

'I'm being big spoon though!' Sokka exclaimed/whispered. He quietly lowered himself to a lying position. Toph's heartbeat accelerated when she felt him throw his hand over the waist.

Sokka closed his eyes. 'Goodnight Toph...I love you' he babbled sleepily.

'I love you too, Snoozles' Toph purred contently.

Katara woke to Aang hovering over her and poking a stick in to her thigh. 'Hey Katara, you gotta check this out' Aang whispered. Katara saw that glint in his eye and knew something was up. Katara sat up and yawned. A hiker passing could have thought she was doing an impression of a saber-tooth moose lion roaring. Aang pointed and Katara's gaze followed. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up to get a better view.

'They are so cute together' she whispered. The two stood there awkwardly until Katara felt Aangs arm slither across her waist. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Kataras arm found its way across Aangs back. Aangs cheeks quickly matched the colour of hers. They both stood there smiling at the oblivious sleeping pair in front of them...until Tophs voice filled the air.

Tophs mischievous grin slid across her face as she heard Aang's surprised gasp and Katara's giggles in a reaction to the short six words she had said to them.

'Paint a picture...It'll last longer'

* * *

**A/N:** This is my very first tokka/ATLA fic so reveiws are very much appreciated ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not have the awesomeness to own Avatar:The Last Airbender.  
Therefore, I do not own Avatar : The Last Airbender.


End file.
